怪物小孩
Monster Kid is a young monster who will stop at nothing to see their idol Undyne in action. Profile Appearance Monster Kid is a yellow monster with no arms, a tail, and spines on the back of their head. They have markings under their eyes, presumed to be black eyes from them falling so often. One of the markings is bigger than the other. They wear a yellow shirt with brown stripes. Personality Monster Kid looks up to Undyne as a role model. They are an innocent monster who assumes the energetic attitude that pervades most of their actions. They seem to be a bit naive, as well as a bit clumsy, as they trip frequently. They also use words like "c'mon," dude," and "yo" frequently, usually considered childish ways of interaction. Despite being notably frightened by the protagonist during the Genocide Route (once they discover the protagonist's intentions, at least), they stand up to the protagonist with an intense expression, ready to protect the Underground, trying to act like Undyne. Choosing to spare them and abort the route, however, reverts them back to a more positive opinion of the protagonist, showing a rather forgiving nature. Main Story Neutral Route Monster Kid first meets the protagonist in Snowdin. They note how both of them are wearing striped shirts, so they both must be children. However, they do not seem to notice that the protagonist is a human child. They later sneak out of Snowdin to explore the Waterfall, looking for Undyne. They follow the protagonist, not knowing that the latter is a human whom Undyne is searching for, and they feel a little jealous of all the attention that the protagonist receives. Monster Kid eventually finds out that the protagonist is a human, and reluctantly considers the protagonist an enemy. They try to say something mean to the human, in an attempt to become enemies, but feel bad for it and leave. Just as Monster Kid takes off, they trip over an edge and hang from it while Undyne approaches. The player is given a choice: * Help them climb back up: Monster Kid defends the protagonist from Undyne, who backs off. They decide that they'll remain friends with the protagonist and leave for home. * Let them fall: Undyne dives down after Monster Kid to save them. She is badly hurt but refuses to rest. They then tell Undyne that she was right about the human, who just stood there waiting for them to fall. This response makes Monster Kid hate the protagonist and all humans. * Run to Undyne: Undyne saves Monster Kid and is badly hurt. They will tell Undyne that she was right about the human, who was too eager to fight her to bother saving them. This response will also make Monster Kid hate the protagonist and all humans. * Run away from Undyne: Undyne helps Monster Kid up, who tells her that the protagonist was just going to get help from others. After fighting Undyne, Monster Kid can be found in Snowdin. Depending on the protagonist's actions, they will either resent or idolize the protagonist. True Pacifist Route Monster Kid is seen cheering the human onto victory as they face off against Flowey. In the epilogue, they say they do not think Undyne is that great anymore; and that they found themself a new idol (This idol is most likely Papyrus, as they say, "Nyeh heh heh," Papyrus's catchphrase when you talk to them). They are also seen during the credits, attending Toriel's school. Genocide Route Despite being warned by Undyne that the protagonist has hurt a lot of people, Monster Kid approaches the protagonist in disbelief. The protagonist turns away, and as Monster Kid questions the protagonist about not answering them, the protagonist silently approaches them aggressively with a "weird expression." Monster Kid begins to panic and wonder what they could do, and then stands up to the protagonist out of desperation, trying to act like Undyne, stating that if the protagonist wants to continue to hurt others, the protagonist would have to go through them, and the protagonist eagerly enters a battle with them. The protagonist then declares that the kid is "in protagonist's way." After subsequent resets, the protagonist simply attempts to trick the child into turning the other way but fails and re-engages battle. This encounter cannot be escaped from. * If Monster Kid is attacked, Undyne takes the blow in their place. The kid will escape while harboring a shocked expression. They are not seen again for the rest of the game; it is assumed they evacuated with the others. * If Monster Kid is spared, they will say they knew the protagonist was not that bad and leave. This action aborts the Genocide Route. A slowed down version of "Anticipation" is played during the "battle." Quotes * Yo! You're a kid too, right? I can tell 'cause you're wearing a striped shirt. encounter ** Yo, everyone ran away and hid somewhere. Man, adults can be so dumb sometimes, haha... Don't they know we've got Undyne to protect us!? exclusive * Yo! Are you Sneaking out to see her, too? Awesome... she's the coolest right!? I wanna be just like her when I grow up... Hey, don't tell my parents I'm here. Ha ha. encounter * Yo... did you see the way she was staring at you...? That... ... was AWESOME! I'm SOOOO jealous! What'd you do to get her attention...? Ha ha. C'mon! Let's go watch her beat up some bad guys! encounter * Yo... did you see that!? Undyne just... ... TOUCHED ME! I'm never washing my face ever again...! Man, are you unlucky. If you were standing just a LITTLE bit to the left...! Yo, don't worry! I'm sure we'll see her again! encounter ** Yo... did you see that?! Undyne just... ... TOUCHED ME! I'm never washing my face again...! ... yo, did you notice? She seemed really mad about something! She looked liked she was gonna blast me to pieces! But... sigh... Then she decided to put me down... Yo, there's always next time, right? Let's go! 'encounter, if the protagonist stayed in the previous room for a certain amount of time' * Yo! encounter ** Yo, you got an umbrella? Awesome! encounter with an umbrella in hand *** Yo... Where's the umbrella...? Ha... ha... encounter if the protagonist once had an umbrella, but put it back **** Yo... encounter onward if the protagonist are currently with/without an umbrella in hand ** You can't hold an umbrella either? If you're walking anyway, I guess I'll go with you, haha... encounter without an umbrella in hand *** Yo! You got us an umbrella? You're the best! (2nd encounter with an umbrella in hand) ** Yo! Ready yet? onward with/without an umbrella in hand * Let's go! Continuation * Yo, I already looked, Undyne's not over here. So I guess I'll see ya later, haha. the protagonist goes left to the umbrella room ** See ya later! the protagonist goes left again onward * Man, Undyne is sooooooo cool. She beats up bad guys and NEVER loses. If I was a human, I would wet the bed every night... ... knowing she was gonna beat me up! Ha ha. monologue * So, one time. We had a school project where we had to take care of a flower. The king - we had to call him "Mr. Dreemurr" - volunteered to donate his own flowers. He ended up coming to school and teaching the class about responsibility and stuff. That got me thinking... YO! How COOL would it be if UNDYNE came to school!? She could beat up ALL the teachers!! Ummm, maybe she wouldn't beat up the teachers... She's too cool to ever hurt an innocent person! monologue * Yo, this ledge is way too steep... Kid at the ledge ** Hmm... to Monster Kid before heading left ** Hmm... Yo, you wanna see Undyne, right...? talked to/if the protagonist heads left *** Put up your umbrella and climb on my shoulders. with umbrella in hand **** Yo, you aren't going to be able to climb with an umbrella. to again with an umbrella in hand *** Climb on my shoulders. the protagonist goes left ** Yo, you go on ahead. Don't worry about me. I always find a way to get through! Kid after the protagonist climbs the ledge ** Owww... Yo, try being a little less rough, haha. Anyway, I'll look for another way through. Later! Kid after the protagonist climbs the ledge during the Genocide Route * Undyne!!! I'll help you fight!!! YO!!! You did it!!! Undyne is RIGHT in front of you!!! You've got front row seats to her fight!!! ... Wait. Who's she fighting??? H-hey! You aren't gonna tell my parents about this, are you? encounter * Yo! Introduction * Yo, I know I'm not supposed to be here, but... I wanna ask you something. ... Man, I've never had to ask anyone this before... Umm... Yo... You're human, right? Haha. Man! I knew it! ... well, I know it now, I mean... Undyne told me, um, "stay away from that human." So, like, ummm... I guess that makes us enemies or something. But I kinda stink at that, haha. Yo, say something mean so I can hate you? Please? 'encounter' ** Huh...? Yo, that's your idea of something mean? My sister says that to me ALL THE TIME! Guess I have to do it, haha. Yes ** Yo, what? so I have to do it? Here goes nothing... No * Yo, I... I hate your guts. ... Man, I... I'm such a turd. I'm... I'm gonna go home now. Yo, w-w-wait! Help! I tripped! ** Undyne... You... You saved me! Huh, They ran away? Yo, you're wrong... They went to get help! They'll be back at any second!! O-okay, I'll go home... heads to right; Undyne will jump off after Monster Kid ** Wh-what are you standing around for? get over here, dude! does nothing ** I... I'm slipping! Kid will fall, and Undyne will jump after them ** Undyne... you saved me...? Yo, I thought I was a goner, haha... ... wait, are you okay? It looks like you fell pretty hard... Th-this is my fault. I should have stayed away from them, like you said. continues to do nothing *** They just went straight to fight you instead of helping me... I was so scared, and you... What? You're gonna go fight them now? But you look hurt... You should rest, haha... ... W-warriors don't rest huh? Undyne... you're really cool. rushes toward Undyne; Undyne will jump off after Monster Kid *** They just stood there... Watching... Waiting for me to fall. did nothing * Y... y... yo... dude... If... if y-you wanna hurt my friend... You're gonna have to get through me, first. She's gone... Yo, you really saved my skin. Guess being enemies was just a nice thought, haha. We'll just have to be friends instead. ... man, I should REALLY go home... I bet my parents are worried sick about me! Later, dude! saves Monster Kid True Pacifist Ending Epilogue * Yo... There you are! ** I've been kinda worried about you since you ran away. ... But now i'm just kinda mad, ha ha. If Undyne hadn't saved me, that woulda been bad... the protagonist ran away from Undyne during bridge sequence *** ... to again ** Yo... Uh... Don't talk to me. the protagonist let Monster Kid fall from the bridge *** ... to again ** I've been kinda, doing some thinking... Maybe Undyne... Isn't actually as cool as we thought. She's just kinda... mean. But YO!!! I just found out about someone WAYYY cooler!!! Nyeh heh heh!!! protagonist saved Monster Kid during bridge sequence *** Nyeh heh heh, dude. to again Genocide Route * Yo! Introduction * Yo. Undyne told me to stay away from you. She said you... You hurt a lot of people. ... But, yo, that's not true, right!? ... ... yo... Why won't you answer me? A... a... and what's with that weird expression...? Oh... Oh man... (Man, my h-heart's pounding right out of my chest...) (... what would Undyne do?) (...) Yo... Y-you'd b-better st-stop r-right where you are... Cause if you w-wanna hurt anyone else... you're... You're gonna have to get through me, first. A... an... and...'' (Engage battle) ** S-see? I knew y-you weren't so bad! I've gotta go tell Undyne she was wrong about you! '''spares Monster Kid ** Undyne... You're... You're hurt...' attacks Monster Kid; Undyne will arrive and take the blow *** Undyne Hurt? It's nothing. Next time, listen when I tell you to leave, okay? *** Kid Undyne... I... *** Undyne I'll take care of this! Get out of here! Kid will leave In Battle Flavor Text * Looks like free EXP. Check * Monster Kid quivers anxiously. Neutral * In my way. Encounter Trivia * Monster Kid was designed by Magnolia Porter, creator of "Monster Pulse". She also designed Snowdrake, Ice Cap, Jerry, and helped design Gyftrot. ** Monster Kid's design may have been inspired by the Pokémon Scraggy; both are small, yellow, bipedal lizard-like creatures with protruding teeth. While Scraggy may have arms, it has to perpetually use them to hold up its pelt, which is a lot like not having arms at all, just like Monster Kid. * Monster Kid's assumption that the protagonist is a kid because of their striped shirt is a reference to the MOTHER series, where all of the main protagonists are kids who wear striped shirts. See Also * Goner Kid es:Monster Kid ru:Монстрёнок de:Monster Kid ja:‎Monster Kid pl:‎Monster Kid fr:‎Monster Kid Category:NPC Category:Snowdin's NPC